


Garvez Moments

by Ironwoman18



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18
Summary: A series of one shots without connections between them, reading cute moments between them.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Criminal Minds character, I just use for entertainment and to kill boredom.

This are a series of one shots, in not specificafic order, about Garvez.

Showing parts of there relationship. This first chapter is a songfic. With the song Kilómetros by Sin Bandera. 

This will be from Luke POV. If you don't understand Spanish I will write his feelings using the same words but in English.

Chapter 1: Kilómetros.

A varios cientos de kilómetros  
Puede tu voz darme calor

Luke really like Penelope, she was something else in his life. Her voice over the phone made him happy and cheer him up even though he was in front of a dead body.

Her voice was warm, even far away from him. He enjoyed making her upset. JJ told him about her conversations with Derek, flirting and sexual, and he was not looking for anything like that. He liked their conversations and making her annoyed.

Y en nuestro encuentro telefónico  
He recordado que estoy loco por ti

Everytime they finished a phone call with Penelope, he felt like she truly was getting deeper in his heart and mind.

He had a deep crush on her and he could see his co-workers noticed it but he has to hide it. 

Who invented that 'Not dating co-workers policy' was a boring being but he had to respect it.

But Luke will wait until either of them left the bureau and he will ask her out.

OOooOOooOO

Short... I know but this will be just the beginning.


	2. His Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see what Penelope thought when Luke talked about Roxy before she knew she was a dog

Penelope walked out of the elevator leaving Luke behind, because he was going to a lower level of the parking lot.

She was relieved to be out of there, she was always very flirty with men but his presence made her feel weird.

His handsome features, his voice, everything made her feel awkward and she did not want to show him how much she liked him.

He was the new guy, she hated changes and wanted everything to be like always, with her chocolate thunder but she understood that he had to go to protect little Hank and Savannah.

She was acting like a kid but cannot help it. And now she felt even more awkward because of what he said in the elevator just minutes ago.

She could remember the conversation they had waiting for the elevator. He told her he was part of the team now, HER team, she will have to see him every morning and hear his deep voice on the phone when he needed her magic fingers, no sexual thoughts, to find them information.

Then he asked in joking tone about her last name and she threw at him a dark comment about her parents, why did she keep doing it that? She was nice with people, yeah she knew she was rude with the new ones but after their first case she used to be nice again because they were good but she could not be nice with him.

He looked sad and worry he hurted her but hid it quite well asking her what she will do that night with another joke about her Canadian boyfriend included, he even used a Spanish word which was adorable. He was just trying to get to know her better and she was mean to him.

She rambled about this boyfriend was not Canadian and asking why he cared about it. Then the question came out of her mouth.

"...and what are you going to do mister tall, dark and blansome?"

"just kicking it with Roxy" he hesitated for a second before saying that name.

"Is that...?" The word girlfriend could not leave Garcia's lips. Of course he has a girlfriend, he is totally handsome and every woman would drool in front of him.

"She's my girl, yeah you should meet her sometime" she just nodded cursing her bad luck.

"Does she love you?" Garcia asked, she was not going to interfere in a relationship so she will support him, even when she is totally into him.

He smiled at that "yeah, she adores me" he looked at her still smiling. That smiles of a man in love which broke her heard but she did not show it.

"Tell her to call me when she comes to her senses" he just kept smiling and she pushed the button to the parking lot.

She walked to her car as fast as possible and got in. Now she will have this new crush walking around her floor and deal with him for now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from a post on Tumblr and I found it funny. So I decided to see this scene in Garcia's POV.
> 
> Trying to show her internal thoughts about him and what he said about "his girl"


	3. My Girl

Luke drove home smiling. He was remembering the conversation they had waiting for the elevator.

He was practicing his profile skills. He could see she was uncomfortable with him asking about her boyfriend then when he mentioned his girl.

He also thought that, maybe... she could be jealous? He did not have proves but he did not have doubts. So maybe she liked him?

Maybe he was setting up too high his expectations with her but he will keep watching, maybe he was not as good as he thought with this profiling things.

He arrived home and walked in his apartment when a brown and black furry thing jumped on him.

"Oh hey girl" he said rubbing her head as she licked his face and barked excited "I missed you too" he managed to closes the door and she looked at him more calm as he put his gun in it's safe place then he sat down on his couch.

"I brought you some meat for dinner, we had a tough case" she laid her snoop on his leg "you know today I mentioned you to a co-worker" she looked at him with interested, her "eyebrow" raised at that "Penelope. You gonna love her. She is acting cold with me but I think it's because she likes me" Roxie lifted her head off his leg "don't be jealous Rox... You are my first girl" he laughed as she put her head on his leg again "anyway... She is nice but I guess being the new guy make her feel uncomfortable. But I bet she will get use to me"

He rubbed her ear and head for a while until he stood up to feed her and to get something for him to eat.

Maybe some day his girl will meet this woman he started to like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was all for today. I'm sorry it took me too long to finish and post this chapter. I have the general idea but I wasn't feeling inspired to build up the idea.
> 
> I love his relationship with Roxie so I wanted to write something with it.
> 
> Next chapter will be further than this three first chapters, when they are already a couple and she invite him to meet her family.
> 
> Do you think it should be something like Christmas or maybe Thanksgiving? I want your opinion.


	4. Meet the Garcias

Luke and Penelope had been dating for several months now and Thanksgiving will be in a week. 

Penelope and him thought about going to Emily and Andrew's new house. The BAU invited them all to her house but Spencer had to say no because he and Max will be at her father's and JJ will go New Orleans.

So only Tara and her boyfriend, Dave and Krystall and the Simmons were able to go.

They were about to say yes when a phone call changed everything.

"Hey big sister!" Carlos said on the other side of the phone.

"OMG Carlos! I missed you" she smiled at the voice of her brother.

"I missed you too. Last time we spoke you were dealing with a terrible situation and I'm sorry once again I wasn't there for you" he said with a sad voice.

"Oh don't worry silly. I love you and you know I would never be upset with you"

"I know" she smiled and could imagine his smile as well "I was calling you to invite you to come over for Thanksgiving. You can come with your boyfriend if you want to"

She bit her lower lip "and there will be Manny and Eddie?"

"Yeah. I invited them too oh and Ralphie"

She sighed softly and looked at Luke feeding Roxie and Sergio "let me talk with Luke about it and I will call you back"

"Umm... Sure no problem" they hung up and she walked to Luke.

He looked at her and got worry "Chica? You ok?" He walked to her in case she fainted at any second so he could catch her.

"Y...yeah" she sat down and looked at him "my brother Carlos want us to go to California for Thanksgiving" 

Luke sat down next to her "do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure. Carlos and I fixed everything after the Believers kidnapped me and Reid but my other brothers... I don't know if they will forgive me for letting the man who killed our parents go"

"If they mess with you. I will be there for you" he held her hand softly and squeezed it "and that's a promise"

"I know my love but I would hate to see my two brothers saying bad things about me"

"Penelope. Thanksgiving is a holiday for families and I just want you to be happy so it's up to you" she nodded and kissed him gently.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"Yes but I love it and I love you chica" he smiled "so... How is California's weather?" She laughed and hit him softly.

She called her brother while he made reservations for their flight and the nursery home for their pets.

Then both fixed their suitcases and they left on Wednesday morning.

The flight was calm as long as Penelope held his hand. She was nervous. 

"Luke..." She said looking at her boyfriend.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"Do you remember what I told you about my parents?" He nodded "well umm I... I lied" she said looking away from him "my mom married Emilio Garcia, he adopted me as his daughter. I was 18 when they died so I never was in an adopted home after they died"

Luke looked at her hand holding his "I... I thought so... Because of your hostile attitude towards me. And I understood because I was the new guy and I learned more about you and I was waiting for you to tell me the true story"

"Gosh... I hate profilers" she said laughing a little "I can be so childish"

"Yeah but that's your best quality" he smiled "your adorable attitude" he smiled "you know I... I booked a room for us at the hotel of the town. I know you or your brother would like to have you in his house but I learned that being in someone else's house, even family, can be exhausted"

She nodded "I understand and I think you took a good decision" he nodded and the rest of the flight was calmer. They even took a nap.

When they arrived to the town they left their suitcases in the hotel and she called Carlos.

"Hey Penelope!" He hugged her "and you must be Luke, her boyfriend" he shook his hand "I'm Carlos, her little brother"

"Nice to meet you man... I heard lots of things about you" Luke smiled.

"Hope they are good"

"Of course, dude" 

"Awesome" Carlos laughed "why did you booked a hotel room? I have enough room for you"

"Luke thought it could be more comfortable for us" she pointed at the three of them.

Carlos nodded "I understand, don't worry" he smiled "do you remember our mother's recipe for the turkey? I lost it"

"Yeah I have it in my tablet" she showed him the table "do you have the ingredients?"

"Manny is buying them. And Eddie will bring the drinks. Ralphie offered to make the apple pie" she nodded then they walked to her brother's truck and they went to his house.

They decided to get the turkey ready that day so the next one would be more relaxed. 

So when they arrived Manny was already there. He was with his wife and kids. They were playing outside while the Garcia siblings cooked.

Carlos was nice and warm with his sister but Manny was not as warm and sweet as she wished. She knew Carlos told them her decision about the man who killed their parents.

Manny, Eddie and Ralphie were not as compressive as Carlos and they did not know what she had been through the past few years.

She still love them but was hurt by their cold attitude.

They spent that day there cooking together and were agree to met on Thursday at six.

When Penelope and Luke arrived to their room, they took a shower and laid in bed.

"They hate me" she said laying her head on his chest.

"No. They just don't understand why you forgave that man. You should explain them everything. They will understand" he kissed her head.

"I wish you are right but I know them. They won't understand. If I'm stubborn they are more, if you didn't know we aren't related by blood you could bet we are just because of our stubbornness"

Luke laughed softly "yes I know that but... Chica they deserve to know and they will understand. I know it" 

She just kissed him deeper and ran her hands into his short hair "you are amazing at cheering me up. You know that, right?" He laughed and just hugged her.

"Yes I know and I'm proud of that" 

That night they slept after a good round of sex. The next day they woke up, ate their breakfast and she left to get ready at the beauty salon.

He wanted a little hair cut so he went to the barber shop then bought her a nice necklace he saw and it reminded him to her.

At night they got dressed and he gave her the necklace "I bought it for you. I hope you like it California Chica" it had little cats all around it and was long. She made an excited squeal and put it on.

They went to her brother's house. She was wearing a light blue dress with dark flowers on it, blue high heals and the necklace he bought her.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, dark blue jacket and jeans. Casual but elegant, just how she liked.

They arrived to her brother's house and there were the others with their families or girlfriends. 

The night was tense like yesterday. The turkey was in the oven so it was hot for dinner.

It was just a few minutes before dinner. Manny started to scream to Penelope how she could forgive that man who killed their parents. 

The other two brothers stood by the other and Carlos was next to Penelope.

"Manny this isn't the right time to do this" said Carlos trying to calm his brother.

"Are you defending her? She is a traitor!" Said Eddie.

"She was the only one here" said Carlos a little bitter.

The other brothers looked down "I wasn't happy about it either but she had been through a lot these past few years"

"Do you want to know why I did it?" She said standing between her brothers "I will tell you. But please sit down" all of them did it.

She told them everything, she told them how she felt all those years and why she could not even return to California to visit them.

The four Garcia brothers had tears in their eyes and after that they all hug her and asked her to forgave them after what they said to her. 

She did it and they finally ate, happy and in peace. 

"I'm grateful for this moment, I know mom and dad will be proud of us and would be happy to see us as a big happy family" they all raised their glasses with tears.

After dinner they watched football and went to sleep. Penelope was so happy and proud of her brave attitude facing her brothers.

The next day Penelope invited Luke to her parents grave.

"You know this is my second time here?" 

"I thought so according to what you said yesterday" he smiled.

She rolled her eyes but continued to walk until they reached the grave.

Barbara and Emilio Garcia.  
Lovely parents and friends

"hey... Mom, dad" said Penelope holding Luke's arm "it's been a long time since I came here, I want to introduce you my boyfriend, Luke Alvez, yeah Latino like you mom and dad" she bit her lip "he is amazing and I love him"

He smiled and kissed her forehead "nice to meet you Mrs and Mr Garcia"

"Oh please, call them by their names"

"Ok ok... Barbara and Emilio. I love your daughter and.... Here with you as my witness... I promise to marry her" she looked shocked and speechless "when she's ready, of course" 

She pushed him softly but blushed. She never thought about it but with him... Could be a possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved every minute of this chapter and I hope you, my beloved reader, love it too. I wanted to show how her brothers were still upset about her forgiving the man who killed their parents and I wanted a nice resolution.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be his family. Maybe Christmas?


	5. Feliz Navidad

Penelope discovered that her boyfriend does not have any social media account. And if you think about it you would understand why.

Especially after Phill's situation. It still hunted her everytime she saw Lou running around with Roxie.

So she could not find photos of his family and she does not have the FBI data to know about them so he had to ask the old way.

She decided to ask him about them. He told her his mom was an USA citizen and his father was from Mexico but fell for her and brought her in the country and got married.

He had two sisters and a brother. His father died when he was in the army so he could not be there for his mom.

He hated that but could not do anything about it. He never talked about her or another member of his family as he was scared men like the one who killed Phill went after them. Something he learned with his last team.

She told him she wanted to go to meet them at Christmas, Luke was reluctant to do it but knew that his girlfriend did not accept a no for an answer so he gave up and accept it.

She planned the trip to stay even for New Year. She booked the flight some days before Christmas Eve and some days after the New Year Day.

That way she will able to enjoy Miami City with him.

"Did you booked a hotel?" He asked as he got their clothes in the suitcase.

"Yes. I'm agree with you it's least awkward for everybody to have their own space. Beside we will stay for more than a week and I'm sure those are enough days to cause troubles" he laughed "Newbie" she called him now and then as their own joke "I will take Sergio and Roxie to their babysitter" 

"Sure chica" she kissed him gently and left with their pets. She was so happy to have a boyfriend as animal lover as her.

When she returned home everything was ready, Luke was waiting for her to leave.

"Hey chica I talked to my mom and she said she'll cook a Mexican dish for us my abuela taught her some dishes and she cooked them as if she was from there" he laughed.

"Now I'm excited" she laughed too and the couple left to the airport. They check-in their luggage and walked to the gate to wait. While they waited, Penelope walked around to buy presents. 

She bought some Washington souvenirs for his family and he mentioned one of his sisters has kids so she bought somethings for them.

By the time their flight arrived she returned with four bags full of presents.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said helping her with the bags.

"You know me. I love buying things" she laughed as they walked through the door to get in the plane "I got something for you too and of course for our furry kids" he laughs more and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he said wrapping an arm around her.

They sat down in their seats and after the usual safety instructions they took off.

The flight was nice and smooth, and after a few hours they arrived to Miami airport. They landed and after waiting some minutes they walked out and headed to get their luggage.

After that they headed to their hotel which was a small hotel close to Palm Beach. One of his sisters arrived to the hotel to picked them up.

"Lucia!" He said hugging her tight "I missed you" he said with a smile "this is Penelope, my girlfriend" he introduced her "and Penelope this is my sister Lucia"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" the blonde smiled and hugged her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet a Luke's girlfriend" she laughed "let's go mama is cooking something delicious" she said leading the way to her car.

They talked happily about who they met and how they ended up together.

"So you met at the FBI, she hated you then became kind of friends and ended up dating"

"Yeah that's pretty much the story of our life together" the woman laughed "did you grow up here right?"

"Yeah. We were born and raised here in Miami. Our dad own a bar in the beach and mom was a waiter" said Lucia "I'm the older one and Luke the younger" 

"Aww the little boy" she said pinching his cheeks.

"I'm amazed he let you do that, he was always so serious. He doesn't have the latino happy and open character"

"He still doesn't let me do things like this in public but he stop saying no when he understood my stubborn attitude" she smiled at him.

"Yeah but I think he really loves you" she smirked at her brother.

"I'm still here" the two women looked at him "just so you know I'm hearing you" they laughed but continued to talk.

He bit his lip to hold a smirk. Those women were evil.

When they arrived his mother hugged them tightly and kisses her son and Penelope.

"She's really sweet"

"Yeah she may be from here but I think she's more Latina than my dad" he hugged her and kissed her head.

Then they talked until more family members arrived and everyone got along with Penelope instantly.

Telling her embarrassed stories about Luke which made her also tell them about how they met.

Everything was laugh and good mood. They ate some Mexican food his mother made for them.

"Oh my God, I loved this food. It's been a long time since I hate real Mexican food" she smiled "I just ate the tex-mex things and they aren't the same"

"I'm agree with you" said Luke looking at her "I ate some Mexican food when I was on a mission a few years ago but this is like home for me" he smiled at his mom "te amo mama" he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too my son" she smiled with tears. Then they spent the day playing board games and chatting.

The next few days were busy, they bought the ingredients for their family meal. They helped cooking the day before and the Christmas Eve day.

That day Penelope gave him the present she bought him.

"It's a tie. But it has some of your favorite places in Washington and I wanted you to remember them here in Miami. I hope you liked it" he smiled and kissed her.

"I love it and I have a present for you to but this will be for the after party" he winked at her and she blushed deeply.

And for the... Third time? Penelope Garcia was speechless. He smirked because it had became his specialty.

After that they went to his mother's house and spent some of their best time together. Drinks, food, dance and at midnight presents. 

They left some hours passed midnight and went to the hotel.

"Your family is amazing" she said hugging him "and they are so funny and Francisco, your brother, dance salsa like a pro"

"He studied arts so he is a pro" he laughed "but yeah he learned from a young age" she nodded and hugged him "I'm glad you had fun chica and that you got along so well with them"

The rest of the week was amazing as well and they even spent time at the beach. Those were the best vacations they had so far as a couple.

New Year's Eve was at the beach with fireworks and midnight kisses between them. A perfect ending for a magic week of holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little hard to pull off but I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to show a different dinamic with his family. 
> 
> I liked it and I had fun writing this. Tell me in the comments what would you like to see first. I know I said this was not a long fic but a bunch of moments between them so you can pick moments from the future. Maybe their engagement or their wedding, you tell me.


	6. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to do this, I decided to use the first person. It's been a long time since I do this.
> 
> This one will be short but don't worry I will write another sooner.

Penelope POV

I never considered me a jealous person, I dated some hot guys in my past and I never cared about their girl friends and if we ever break up, I was very supportive with them.

Even though I still had feelings for them, like Kevin. But with Luke was different. I was jealous of Lisa even when I was all cool and relax but my body boiled everytime I saw them. 

Thankfully he never talked about her in the job. The only time I was not jealous happened when we all thought the hitman Jeremy Grant was after her but in the end he killed Phil. 

Then a year later before the team finally catched Everett Lynch, he said he and Lisa stopped their relationship, which was sad but I was jumping inside. And it made my decision to accept the position easier.

I never acted shy around men but with him was different and when he asked me on a date I was so happy that I could not speak well.

Now he is my boyfriend and I am trying to hold on to not being jealous but at the bar or in a party I noticed women watching him. I mean he is handsome and sexy and I feel like he could do better than me but when his eyes are on me I feel special and loved.

I remember one day when we were on a date. Dancing and drinking, I was drunk and I had to go to the bathroom while Luke was paying.

When I walked out ready to leave I saw a woman, wearing a dress that leaves little to the imagination.

I saw red an walked straight to her. Thank god Coco Channel that Luke saw me before I got a hold of her hair. 

"Hey baby. This is Veronica, Phil's sister so she's like a sister to me" he said reading me like a book and giving me a warning look.

"Oh you most be Penelope" she said warming "Luke was talking about you, I'm glad I finally met you" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you" I just feel so ashamed I could not speak properly.

"Vero what about we met tomorrow when my chica isn't to drunk" the woman nodded and hugged us then we left.

The way home was silence I was trying to talk but the words did not come out properly.

When we arrived home he parked the car and looked at me "Penelope. You are the only woman for me. I love you, you are my chica" he looked at her "and I only have eyes for you" I just lean in and kissed him.

"I'm sorry so sorry... I have enough proves to tell you that drunk me never make good decisions but I can't stop drinking" I said remembering when Derek stayed in my apartment and I was so drunk I could not remember what happened.

"I know I saw the video of the party you made after we returned from Texas" I blushed and hit him softly.

"I love you too and this isn't me but with you it's different" he smiled at me and kissed me again.

We walked out of the car and into the apartment. After that I know I have nothing to worry about with my newbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. Comments are welcome and thank you for your support with this story.


	7. The Dinamic Duo attacked again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another first person, this time from Luke's point of view. Hope you like it.

Luke POV

Dating Penelope Garcia was not an easy task but I love challenges and she is the biggest one.

After she left the BAU I made some calls to the Interpol, they own me a favor after my former unit catched a fugitive from France here in the US, and asked them to find that Russian guy that was annoying my chica.

When she told me about Alexey Stanovich sending messages to her telling her in details how he was going to kill her, I felt disgusted and angry.

No one will hurt my chica so if I have to kill him myself I gladly will. 

The months passed and there was not a lead on the investigation about this guy. The Interpol put a red spot on his passport, ID and everything that has his name.

When they finally found him they called me. This man raped and killed a ton of women and throw them in Siberia.

Luckily that guy recorded everything, his trophies, and they sent him to prison. Two life sentences plus eighty years.

That day I walked in the apartment me and Penelope shared since last month. 

"Hey beautiful" I said walking to her "I have a great news for you"

"Oh really? And what is it?" She faced him and smiled.

Then I showed an article about how the Interpol with the help of an FBI agent, me, catching Alexey "do you remember when you told me about this guy?" She nodded "well I made a few calls to my friends at the Interpol and asked them if they could find this guy" I looked at her "and yesterday they catched him. He killed a lot of women and throw them in Siberia, he was catched when he was going from Russia to Germany to do a job there for the computer company he was working on"

She was in silence the whole time then she looked at me with tears in her eyes but with a big smile, she hugged me tight and kissed me like it was her last one.

"You, Luke Alvez, are my knight in shining armor" she smiled big wrapping her arms around my neck "I love you"

"I love you too" I replied almost immediately and we kiss again. Then we toast and eat. Happy about another perv was in jail.

The dinamic duo attacked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. It was a continuation of what we saw on Saturday when she opened up about this guy. 
> 
> I really wanted to catch him so Luke can help her with that. I still don't know what to write a Jealous Luke so if you have an idea, send a comment and I will put you in the credits. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	8. I think I wanna marry you

Third time... THIRD TIME, thought Luke while driving to the BAU on a Friday night from Penelope's favorite restaurant. 

He had tried three times to propose Penelope. The first was a month ago when she had to leave because a hacker tried to get in their program and she needed to stop it.

The second and third was because of him and a tough case. He loved his job but it was getting annoying. 

He had to leave her in their apartment and go back to the BAU so he apologized to her. She did not mind, since she knew this job was like this. You never know when a guy decided to kill a bunch of women or men.

He arrived and they all noticed his angry face but did not comment. On their way to Chicago they finally decided to ask him.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Asked Rossi handing him a bottle of water.

"It's the third time I tried to propose to Penelope" said him after some minutes in silence.

"Aww really?" Said JJ all excited.

Luke smiled a little and nodded "yeah the first time I tried she had to leave and the second and third it was my turn" he sighed "I enjoy this job but the schedules are madness"

"We all understand. It happens the same with Will and I'm sure Rossi, Matt and Spence have the same problems" they all nodded "but if you need to we can help you"

"You know what boy? Let uncle Dave help you" he raised his eyebrow "don't look at me like that. You and her helped me to propose to Krystall so I will do the same for you" he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Dave" he smiled at him and nodded "ok I will trust you" Rossi smiled and patted his shoulder then the team focused on the case, meanwhile in Washington Krystall with a little help of Ashley, the new Technical Analyst, and they requested the help of Max and Kristy to get the place ready for the big event. 

The case was an easy one and they just needed a few days to catch the unsub. So on their way back to Washington they called Penelope and told her to go the building so they all could meet there and leave to their favorite bar.

Of course she went immediately and when she arrived and the doors of the elevator open, there were a line of people holding a rose and in front of the door there was Luke smiling. 

"Um... what is go...?" 

"Just trust me and follow me" she nodded speechless and held his arm. Each member of the BAU gave her a rose. And when they were close to her former office she could see Hotch and right next to the door was Derek smiling.

As they approach her heart was beating fast. What was going on? What does this mean? It was not her birthday or an special day so what does this mean?

When they reached her former office in her hands she was holding a full bouquet of roses. 

Luke opened the door and hanging on the wall there was a big pick banner that said "Will you marry me?"

Penelope's jaw dropped and looked at Luke, who got on one knee and opened the box with a ring in it.

"Penelope I love you so much and as the great Bruno Mars said... I think I wanna marry you so... will you marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes and nodded "yeah... yes I want to marry you Newbie" everyone laughed softly and after slided the ring in her finger he kissed her and the BAU team clapped and hugged the new engaged couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this I got this idea yesterday and loved it so I had to write it. Next will be the wedding.
> 
> Comments are welcome and thanks for reading.


	9. Amor Real

After months of preparation, the wedding day was a week away. Just like in Spencer and Max's wedding, one of the Simmons daughters will be the flower girl and Luke's nephew, Peter will be the ringbearer.

They had to pick their family at the airport so they asked all their friends to help them.

"I can't believe our families decided to arrive e same day" said Penelope to JJ as they walked to the terminal where the flight California- Washington will arrive.

Luke was with Matt and Spencer waiting for the Miami one.  
"My mom always hated the airplanes, in fact she went from Dallas to Miami in a bus"

"That's a normal fear especially for elder people, they don't like the idea of a flying thing. Of course not all elder people have it but it's pretty common"

"Yeah, I think knowing his son is finally getting married made her face her fears" Luke looked at Matt and his eyes watered a little. He did not believe he will be a married man in a week with a woman he felt in love slowly.

"Where are they staying?" Asked Spencer.

"My sister found a good hotel close to my apartment, they wanted to be close so we can spend more time together. I think Penelope's family will be close too but not in the same hotel"

"That's great, I'm sure you will be pretty busy with all of them" added Matt laughing.

"Oh you have no idea..." Luke smirked and the speakers announced the arrival of the flight from Miami "ok they are here" they lifted up a piece of paper that said Alvez Family.

They waited some minutes until Luke's family arrived and he introduced them to his friends and coworkers. After that a group went with Matt, other with Spencer and other with Luke and they drove to the hotel.

Meanwhile Penelope's family arrived some minutes later and they left to their hotel. Penelope's family was smaller but still needed JJ family car and her own car to go to the hotel.

After the two families did the check in, they all went to a restaurant to eat and the Garcias and the Alvez met.

They talked and have fun telling Spencer, Matt and JJ stories about them. They all laughed and enjoyed that day.

The following days were busy for the soon-to-be married couple and their family and friends.

JJ planned a girl's night as Penelope's bachelorette party and Matt planned the bachelor party for Luke.

That night before he left for the party he looked at Phil's picture on his coffee table and looked at him.

"Man... I wish you could see me getting married"

//Luke and Phil were in Afghanistan on their transport after a mission.

"So what are you going to do when we return home?" Asked Phil smoking a cigarette.

"Visit my mama" he smiled at him "and you?"

"I will visit my girl" he got out a photo of a beautiful woman "have you ever thought about getting marry?"

"Honestly?" The other man nodded "never. I like my single life. I can't date someone with the kind of jobs I want to have"

Phil laughed "we will see... Because there's a crazy woman for a crazy man like you" Luke rolled his eyes but nodded.

"If someone out there want to marry me, you will be there as my best man" they highfived.

"It's a promise" Phil smiled.//

Luke's eyes were full of tears as he remembers it and Roxie barked at him "I'm ok Rox. Don't worry...." He rubbed her head and cleaned his eyes then left the house to meet with his friends.

When he arrived, Matt told him he found VIP tickets for a football game. There were Penelope's brothers, his brother and brothers-in-law and his teammates.

They watched the game, drank beers and ate nachos with chilli. Then went to Rossi's house and play poker.

Meanwhile the girls drank, watched movies and ate pizza. They talked about marriage with Penelope and had a good time.

Finally the weeding day arrived. The women with the kids were fixing their hair and the men were helping getting everything ready with Rossi.

The wedding will be at his house, he will not let any other wedding to be somewhere else.

Luke changed into his suit and was nervous. 

"How are you?" Asked Rossi looking at him.

"Like I'll die at any second. I'm so nervous"

"I understand that but don't worry. The moment you see her, everything will go away" he smiled "I have a present for you and Penelope. As you might know, the wedding is organized by the bride's family and the honeymoon by the groom's family but I considered you two my son and daughter so I did both" Luke was about to say something but Rossi interrupted him "I had a daughter I never had the chance be at her wedding and I'm glad Penelope accepted me to be her 'dad' now I ask you to let me give you this" he showed two tickets "I know you love adventure so I bought you and Penelope two tickets to Machu Picchu plus an airplane ride to see them from there"

"Oh my..." He held them and hugged him "thank you Dave" the old man hugged him back.

"No, thank you to make my dear Penelope happy. I met her a long time ago and I think I never saw her so happy until you arrived in her life" he looked at him "take care of her and keep making her happy" he nodded and had some tears in his eyes "now let's go! You can't be late to your wedding" they laughed and walked out.

There were everyone Matt reached him and patted his shoulder.  
When everything was ready 'Heroes' by David Bowie started to play and Penelope walked out the house with David Rossi.

Luke and everyone else laughed at it but just enjoy the music as the bride walked to meet with her soon-to-be husband.

Their eyes connected as they got closer. When Rossi handed her to him he left them and the music stopped.

"Good evening. We are here to witness the union of these couple. Luke Alvez and Penelope Garcia. Now in front of your friends and family, say your vows, please" he said turning to Penelope "ladies first"

She looked at him and smiled "I know I was mean to you when we first met. My best friend just left the team and I hate changes. I felt like nothing will be the same, and it did but it wasn't bad, you and I shared moments like planning Rossi's engagement party or the arrived of baby Simmons number five" they all laughed "and I'm happy to call you mine, until the end of my days" she smiled big with some tears in her eyes.

"Penelope Garcia. Mi chica, we had a rough time at first but I kind of enjoyed. It was a nice challenge for me. I became more open around you, and at your last night as an active member of this team and right at this backyard I invited you on a date. I know my work and my responsibilities will be hard to deal with but I know you came from that world and understand it so our love is real and will last" he smiled at her.

"Very good and touching. Now Penelope and Luke let's exchange the rings" Matt called both kids and tell Luke's nephew to hands the ring to Penelope and Hank to hand the ring to Luke. Both kids did what he said and walked to sit with their moms "Luke Alvez do you take Penelope Garcia to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part" 

"I do" he slide the ring on her left ring finger. 

Then he turned to Penelope "and Penelope Garcia do you take Luke Alvez to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part" 

"I do" And she slide the ring on his left ring finger.

"Now by the authority vested in me by the Court of the United States of America, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. What God has brought together let no man or woman put asunder. Groom, you may now kiss your bride" and with that Luke leans in to kiss her gently. The women in the audience cried after that.

The rest of the night was perfect. They danced Amor Real by Sin Bandera as their first dance together. Then the DJ, which was his brother, made a mix of latin music like salsa or merengue and reggaeton with pop and rock in English.

They ate mexican food and drank mojitos. Penelope danced with his mom and and he signed with joy as he saw it.

"I'm happy you and her ended up together" said Derek to him.

"She made it hard to but at last she couldn't say no to this chico" they laughed.

"Take care of her man. They broke the mold with her"

"I'm totally agree. And don't worry Derek. I will" they shakes their hands and Derek returned with his wife.

The night ended with the couple leaving to have their first night as a married couple. Roxie will be at her babysitter with Sergio and Lou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took me a while to write it. I started this but I had writer block and I hope i can post the next chapter sooner. Next should be the honeymoon?


End file.
